


Have you heard from Canon? No? Neither have I :)

by Runa_Valerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 story spoilers, Drunk Emet-Selch, Emet-Selch is not, Multi, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, This started as the idea of getting Emet-Selch drunk, We no long subscribe to canon, and Exarch, and WoL, and evolved, but its actually worth posting i think, canon is dead, enjoy, i had a lot of fun at the start but then i pulled out the hammer for some heart breaking, i thought it was gonna be short and shitty, obviously, so here we go, something to help with the grief, story spoilers, tbh im super proud of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Valerie/pseuds/Runa_Valerie
Summary: After a random chance of getting drunk and bumping to both Emet-Selch and the Crystal Exarch. Local Warrior of Light and Darkness Ayla decided that fate and destiny suck and she has enough pattern recognition to bend the aforementioned fates arm into doing what she wants for a change.





	Have you heard from Canon? No? Neither have I :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent writing, Ayla- while not being *my* WoL. is still a named warrior. she is a Viera because bunnies are cute and I have 100 plushies of bunnies and I will take them to the grave. If this isn't your tea I have another version still being written which is basically the same with but with unnamed ungendered WoL. will see if I ever get around to posting that since its more annoying to write and I love Ayla.
> 
> secondly, I've written this purely because I want a world where Emet-Selch doesn't die with bonus point for the three local leads to be happy together. I have no interest in the debates of if Emet-Selch is a good person or not (his not) this is purely because his an *interesting character* and if you look at my other works you'll see I have a thing for good guys and bad guys becoming morally grey together.

Perhaps the most striking thing about being the warrior of Light (Warrior of Darkness now) was that...  _ she’d never asked for it _ . Laying on the bed provided by totally-not-G’raha Tia in the First. That’s realization hit her liked one of titans fists.   
  
Perhaps, it would have been a harder blow, back then. But she’d seen so much,  _ been thought so much _ . That the realization was kind of just... there, a slight rattle to her ribcage but nothing more than that.   
  
Honestly the realization that she was so unaccustomed to sleep that being told to go to her room and rest, while a good chance to talk with Ardbert, felt so baseline  _ wrong _ she realized she really probably had an issue.   
  
What would her life be like if she hadn’t gotten on that cart all those years ago? Hadn’t met the twins? Hadn’t...  _ left the forest _ . Or was she just... always bound to become the warrior?   
  
That thought got her to sit up from her bed, swinging her legs over the side she fixed her clothing and hair before making a hasty exit out of the room.   
  
_ Yeah,  _ **_nah_ ** _ , she wasn’t about to sit through some kind of ‘why did I make these choices?’ spiral. She had a duty. Granted she didn’t much know what that duty  _ **_was_ ** _ these days what with Emet-Selch being a likeable bastard and finding out that her god really was just another primal and  _ **_maybe_ ** _ the Ascians had a decent enough thought process to be doing what they were doing. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She had a job, right now. That was saving the world from light. That was all she had to focus on right now. _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

  
  
Ten minutes later and a questionable amount of quickly swallowed piss-poor alcohol the famed Warrior of Light and Dark was...   
  
Snooping around the Crystal Tower.    
  
It wasn’t hard to get the guard to just,  _ let her in _ , and not take her to the Ocular. She  _ was _ the Crystal Exarch’s favourite person after all (anyone with half a brain cell would tell that.) and it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle whatever Allag beastie was still roaming the halls.   
  
So, she was snooping. Because totally not G’raha Tia was on thin ice trying to hide his identity from her and she wanted to know  _ why _ damn it. She was a Viera, she lived 3000 years. And  _ yes _ she was on the young side. But she had vowed the day he locked himself away that she would be there when he woke up and how  _ dare _ he take that away from her and hide.   
  
Let it be said, nothing could keep her from her friends. Not even her friends.   
  
“What  _ are _ you doing?” Pausing the Warrior of Light and Dark turned around, watching the tired-looking Ascian with narrowed eyes and she raised a finger to her lips   
  
“ _ Shh _ .”   
  
In a single beautiful instant, Emet-Selch seemed to go through the five stages of ‘what the absolute fuck’ before he moved closer, lowering his voice “what  _ are _ you doing.”   
  
“Solving a Mystery.”    
  
Had the Warrior of Light and Dark been slightly soberer as she turned around, she would have seen Emet-Selch’s absolutely floored face, like he was considering if dealing with her for the sake of his plans was  _ truly _ necessary.   
  
Instead, however, she’d turned around and returned to her ‘subtle’ sneaking around the Crystal Tower. And he found himself following for no reason other than to point out, eventually when he had her attention again, that it was  _ 3 in the morning _ and also  _ please leave the sneaking, spying and otherwise less the moral choices to me honestly what are you doing?! _ _  
_ _  
_ He absolutely wasn’t following because the Warrior of Light and Dark was drunk in front of him, her hair a mess and not a weapon in sight as she wandered the halls he knew were violent, at least a little further down.   
  
( _ Okay, fine, maybe he was. But currently, she was an investment in his future which mean he had to make sure she didn’t die  _ **_too_ ** _ early. _ )   
  


* * *

  
  
G’raha Tia, or more the Crystal Exarch, had many an issue these last few days.   
  
1, with Alya’s presence on the first the Scions of the seventh Dawn, were gathering again.   
2, there was now an Ascian on hand, not  _ any _ Ascian however the one that  _ made _ the Allag Empire. Meaning the  _ one _ Ascian out of  _ all of them _ that could piece together what he was if given enough information. Which could lead to him running his mouth, which meant  _ Ayla _ would figure out who he was.   
3, He was setting himself up to become a real villain of the story. And that  _ ached _ . Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to work with Ayla and the Scions, to pull back his hood and  _ talk _ . To travel, to adventure. To  _ be there with her _ . Oh, how the idea filled his heart to bursting. 

4, he could see the Light was beginning to hurt Ayla, meaning he had to somehow speed things up. He couldn’t bear to see her hurting,  _ worse _ , to know  _ he _ was the one asking it of her. The sooner she absorbed all 5 light wardens the sooner he could take the light with him to the rift and  _ fix this _ .   
  
These things lead to him sending the Scions off to rest maybe a little too early, with Alya already tucked away into her room he’d thought it safe enough to dig out some of the old Allag wine and have a few cups to himself.   
  
Which was why he was utterly  _ floored _ , literally. He found himself knocked out of his chair in surprise when Alya and Emet-Selch of all people walked into the room, the very _ out of the way, private, hard to stumble into room _ , debating the usefulness verse damage of primals and.   
  
He really didn’t want to know. But at the same time, they were  _ here _ , in this room, and he was very much on his way to being drunk and this was a  _ not good thing _ .   
  


* * *

  
  
Emet-Selch wasn’t at all fond of the new life, be it the source or the shards. Only the source could really hope to gain his attention, at least they were  _ slightly _ more life than the rest of the weak fakes that were scattered around.   
  
And among them, she herself. The  _ cause _ of this whole thing, Persephone. Not that she  _ remembered _ her name. No, to her she was  _ Ayla _ . a mere fragment of who she truly was. Though, a larger piece than others.   
  
If anyone else from Ayla’s little group got his attention it would be the  _ mysterious _ Crystal Exarch. He who travelled the rift and time devoid of powers.    
  
(following that, was probably the weak little girl and the white hair cat. Though they could drop off his radar at any point and he wouldn’t care.)   
  
But despite how much he  _ wished _ ‘Ayla’ and this Crystal Exarch would be better than the riff-raff and lesser life around them. They both, it seemed, fell short to at least one fault.   
  
They were both, currently, in front of him  _ drunk _ .    
  
Why? He hadn’t the slightest idea. Couldn’t even  _ begin _ to tell you _. _   
  
Though he could admit it was amusing to watch the mysterious and put together Crystal Exarch scramble on the ground to fix his hood while the Warrior of great Annoyence continued to debate why Primals were a  _ bad bad thing Emet-Selch you don't understand, Leviathan tried to drown me.  _ **_Seven times_ ** _ , I swear if he comes back I'm going to lose my shit _   
  
Yes, while wholely disappointing also  _ amusing _ .   
  


* * *

  
  
“Your point is the summoning of Primals is bad _for you_ , but their presence _does_ help those that summon them. _Has_.”  
  
Ayla eyed the Ascian in front of her, noting his shifting eyes to the side but not processing the action (after an additional 2 drinks, her focus was very much of that in front of her at any point in time, and that currently was Emet-Selch so you can’t _blame_ her for this fact.) “No, no no-no- _no_. you’re not hearing me. Well, you are. _That was my point_. But! But, I have another. _Very_ important point.”  
  
“And that _is_?”  
  
“That _is_.” Ayla paused, the shifting of his eyes finally getting to her “why aren’t you looking at me? I’m making a _very_ important point here.” humouring her Ayla made a pleasing sound when Emet-Selch turned his full attention back to her “the point _is_. How does it help? They get, they get a _week_ of absolute power to solve whatever issue they have. Most of it food or territory, or _or_ something dumb. Spending _10,000’s_ of crystals in the process. Before I get called in to fight them. I _win_ , I beat up a lot of the beast tribe on the way. So now they’re poor, _hurt_ **_and_** stuck with whatever issue they had in the first place. Plus whatever prep... propo, _property_ damage me and the primal did.”  
  
“No, you know what would solve their issues? _Trade_. Trade all those crystals they get to the local crafters guild and _boom_. Gil, which can be traded for food. Or protection. Or all _manner_ of things. _Cash in_ on that, the way adventures will do anything for Gil. _Then_ , **_then_** we skip all those issues!”  
  
“You make it sound like your kind will just _allow_ the so-called ‘Beast Tribes’ to trade.”  
  
“Well, why wouldn’t they? There’s a group of each race that already trades and works with us. _I_ should know, _I_ set most of it up. Which is _mind-numbingly_ boring by the way and I should get paid _far more_ for my service. But _that_ is, isn’t my point. Point is. _Just don't_. Primals are _so much work_ with so little payoff.”  
  
Despite his original attention before he’d even voiced his own words, Emet-Selch’s attention had once again wandered. This time, her point having been made, Ayla’s eyes followed his own. Her brows frowning when she spotted the Crystal Exarch on the ground. “That...”  
  
“Ayla! I, uh-”  
  
Before the Exarch could continue Ayla walked forward, hands reaching out to both fix his food and pull him up. So much taller then him she didn’t really _need_ to fix his hood, but she of all people knew habits of comfort. And she wouldn’t push Probably-G’raha to reveal himself. Not if he really didn’t want to.  
  
Exarch righted Ayla turned back around to Emet-Selch “did you lead me here?”  
  
“I did not,” Emet-Selch said, walking forward and taking the empty chair, crossing one leg over his other with dramatic flare neither drunk could hope to copy in their states “but it’s amusing none-the-less.”  
  
Ayla got the feeling the Exarch was glaring at Emet-Selch and decided that the question floating around her head was better said than kept in as many of her other words “has anyone ever just... thrown a book at you?” she questioned, reaching into that nebulous space that housed all of her various stuff, fingers brushing her Schoolar’s book  
  
Emet-Selch watched her “No one would _dare_.”  
  
_Ah, the perfect answer_.   


With the fineness of a Warrior that had slain 20 different primals, most of them multiple times. Ayla threw the book at Emet-Selch.   
  
And with the follow-through of a very drunk tall Veira, watched it miss the man by a solid meter, hitting the wall and falling to the ground, sliding until it hit a few of the Exarch’s still sealed wine bottles.   
  
The three watched the book for a moment until Emet-Selch said in the most arrogant tone “Clearly I can see why my Allies had trouble dealing with you...”   
  
“To be fair,” Ayla said. Sulking she moved to pick up her weapon “that both went better in my head and would have gone better if I weren’t very drunk.”   
  
“Of Course,” Emet-Selch said, tone saying that he in fact that no belief that she could throw a book at him and hit.   
  


* * *

  
Sometime later with many more bottles going missing from the Tower’s cellar, the drunk total had turned into    
  
One, Very Drunk, Warrior of Light and Dark   
One, Mostly Drunk, Crystal Exarch   
And One, Kind of Drunk, Ascian.   
  
A group  _ made _ to raise hell and bring the Heavens to its knees.   
  
And yet all the group had down was gather as much as they could carry -which, with the Warrior of Many Minions many of who had two hands, was a lot- and moved to a more comfortable room.  
  
Which, as it turned out, was a ballroom type area as once Ayla had started calling in Minions she kind of couldn’t  _ stop _ . Which lead to her mounts too. So the whole room was full of minions and mounts and some of her items from her bag that she couldn’t figure out how to put back to occasionally a firework would go off in the background which, at some point, simply turned into background entertainment.   
  
Ayla herself was sprawled on the back of her White (True) Griffen, hands weaved between its feathers as he sat on the ground, kind of loafed up like the Black Coreal Kitten beside it.   
  
The Crystal Exarch was mostly sunken into the Flying Cumulus and Emet-Selch sitting between the two, wrapped in Alte Roite.   
  
The three of them, in a drunken haze, watched the minions wander around and get into mischief. Vuggely Ayla noted a group of them forming some kind of tribe or group to try and take over an area of the room “I narm...nort,  _ normally _ call them one at a time.” she confessed “Unless I'm alone. Otherwise, they all pile on top of one another and get underfoot and it's  _ super _ annoying so it's better to just keep them in a little pocket area.”   
  
“I can see why,” the Crystal Exarch noted, watching a Wind-Up Sandu harass the Pumpkin Buttler for his wine.   
  
The three feel into an awkward silence again and Emet-Selch’s eyes seemed to follow the Minion-Tribes leader along longingly. The Minions had long since stolen their wine and was using it as a mean of superiority, along with treating her mounts as gods and beings of worship.   
  
The Leader in question was actually GiGi, the child of Hilderbrand rising above the others and revealing himself to be quiet the mastermind.   
  
“Isn’t it a little curious that their little growing society is mirroring our own?” Ayla asked as Gigi stole some wine from Sandu’s smaller tribe before offering it to the Great Astrope.   
  
She kinda wished he made the offering to the Great Griffen but considering the minions around her, she guessed her tribe was that of Griffen Hatchling, Hunting Hawk and Hedgehoglet. Not the greatest set for getting wine offerings.   
  


* * *

  
“Do you have anything that can make music in here?” Emet-Selch asked.   
  
Ayla jerked awake, blinking around. The Crystal Exarch seemed to fall into a similar stake, head raising from his cloud he looked around before his eyes feel on Emet-Selch “huh?”   
  
“Music, do you have it?”   
  
Ayla ignored them for a time, examining her minions- GiGi seemed to have gathered all the wine and offered it to his god at some point. The rest of the minions falling into line after him they seemed mostly peaceful now rather in the near-war they were before. Playing games together and messing around gently rather than theft and Havok.   
  
_ Well, alls well that ends well. _ She thought, turning her head so her chin resting on the feathers, watching the Crystal Exarch and Emet-Selch argue “what are we looking for? Music?”   
  
“ _ Yes _ ,” Emet-Selch said, detangling himself from his snake-wrap “I’m  _ bored _ and if I’m _ bored _ I  _ wander _ and I don’t know about you but if anyone saw me in this state I’d be killed.”   
  
Ayla hummed “that’s fair. No one needs to see me drunk either.” she said, rolling off the Griffins back “music you said? I might have something.”   
  
“You mean here? Now?”   
  
Pulling out her notebook she kept for crafting things in that nebulous space she tried to not ask questions about she made sure she had all of the needed items   
  
Finding all her items she reached into that unquestioned nebulous space, her clothes changing around her as she knelt, pulling out her saw she lined it up on a piece of Mahogany wood. “What  _ are _ you doing?” Emet-Selch questioned, walking forward   
  
“Crafting.” Ayla answered, making a sawing motion into the wood “I, don’t know if its the echo or, because I'm the Warrior of Light but,” she makes another sawing motion, nodding to where she’d gathered the crafting materials beside her work area “So long as I make a good cut on this wood in the right area, all this stuff will gather together and turn into a Manor Harpsichord.” she explained “I’m not sure how it works, the other crafters, it doesn’t work like this. But for me it always has.”   
  
Emet-Selch watched her with narrowed eyes as she completed her craft before she thought for a moment and added a seat too, just a simple bench. Only then did she return to her normal role. “Where do you want it?” she asked, standing and putting her notebook away.   
  
Emet-Selch made a vague gesture to the side, complicated look over his face. Nodding Ayla used her foot to gently nudge away a gathering of minions before placing down both Harpsichord and bench. Leaving it as it was and going back to curl up with her Griffin, this time under her wing.

It took a while for Emet-Selch to sit on the bench, having circled her newest craft a few times first “do you always have things to just,  _ make _ a piano on hand?” he asked, lifting the lid on the keys  
  
“Not always,” Ayla said “while I was still on ‘break’ before uh... before we found the beacon to get here. I was set to help a friend design their house. I forgot I still had the material needed before now. Though I do tend to have a few crafting materials on hand mostly my retainers hold them.”   
  
Settling herself under her wing of her mount Ayla closed her eyes “you never know when you need to craft something. Even if it's just some food. Every little bit helps on the road... I don't normally have a place to return to often...” Ayla confessed between yawns. Huddling down into as much of a comfortable ball as she could.   
  
The Crystal Exarch made a pained sound in the back of his throat as he took in the words, Emet-Selch casting her a curious glance even as he began to play   
  


* * *

  
  
_ Flowers wither, flowers bloom, flowers fall, flowers fly _

_ We meet again after hundreds of years _

_ The crimson coral soul remains the same _

_ But the person doesn't _

~~_ From your eyes _ ~~

~~_ To the tips of my hair _ ~~

~~_ Who knows, who's seen, who can, who for _ ~~

~~_ Many times awakening from my dreams _ ~~

_~~In a dusk~~ filled with lanterns, _

_ We brought together ten thousand shared dreams _

_ Now Causing me to never rest in peace _

_ Ten thousand dreams _ _ ten thousand horrors _

~~_ Palaces collapsed, cities ruined _ ~~

~~_ Covered in dust and dirt,  _ _ but no matter the difficulties _ ~~

~~_ Within my heart and in my eyes, there is only you _ ~~

~~_ For you, I'll become invincible _ ~~

_ A hundred swords penetrate your heart _

_ These common people are undeserving _

_ Body in abyss, trying our hardest to  _ _ reclaim the crumbling bits left in heaven _

_ Taking the form of a malicious demon, ~~blazing in the scarlet furnace till only ashes remained~~ _

~~_ Engraving my inner feelings into ten thousand actions _ ~~

~~_ Everywhere I look, _ ~~

~~_ I can only see you _ ~~

_ Like clouds, like rain, like a dance, like fragments _

_ Silver aethers are converted to a breeze of start dust _

_ A red string bound around fingertips _

_ Constantly tugging me to your side, never free _

_ As the world warps around us _

~~_ I'll find you again _ ~~

~~_ Palaces collapsed, cities ruined. _ ~~

~~_ Covered in dust and dirt, but no matter the difficulties _ ~~

~~_ Within my heart and in my eyes, there is only you _ ~~

_~~For you, I'll~~ become invincible _

_ Three thousand glistening lanterns _

_ Listening to prayers no matter how petty or low _

_ Wishing for riches, wishing for fortune,  _ _ wishing for power, wishing for success _

_ I don't wish ~~for any of that,~~ _

~~ _ All I wish for is you, for us _ ~~

~~ _ As days become longer _ ~~

~~ _ and circle of  _ _ time flows on _ ~~

_ I'll only be with you _

_ Three thousand glistening lanterns _

_ Listening to prayers ~~no matter how petty or low~~ _

~~_ Wishing for riches, wishing for fortune, wishing for power, wishing for success _ ~~

~~_ I don't wish for any of that, _ ~~

~~_ All I wish for is you _ ~~

~~_ Till the end of time _ ~~

~~_ I will be with you forever _ ~~

~~_ A hundred swords  _ _ penetrate your heart _ ~~

_ These common people are undeserving _

_ Body in abyss, trying your hardest to reclaim the crumbling bits left in heaven _

_ Taking the form of a malicious demon, blazing in the scarlet furnace till only ashes remained _

_ Engraving my inner feelings ~~into ten thousand actions~~ _

~~_ Everywhere I look, _ ~~

~~_ I only see you _ ~~ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

  
When Ayla next woke up, probably and not to the passive drawl of a new song from Emet-Selch drawing her from her dreams her mind was muddled by both a  _ painful bad no good please go away _ hangover and the remains of a song she could barely remember but felt all too  _ important _ to ever forget.   
  
She also woke up to GiGi in her arms, her...what, wayward nephew? They never decided on exactly what their little group was. And she was sure if she asked Hildebrand he’d simply answer  _ “you’re my adoring fan and helper of course!” _ despite the fact that he was, at best, entertainment and worst a chaotic mess she had to keep an eye on less he accidentally destroy part of the realm.   
  
Either way, not only was GiGi in her arms but she was also  _ covered _ in her other minions and mounts. The lot of them gathering around her in a giant pile that she wondered how she was  _ breathing _ or, hell. If anyone outside the pile would ever be able to  _ find her _ .   
  
With an annoyed twitch, she began sending everyone back until she only had her sweet little Dwarf Rabbit out, the small bunny hopping to her side now that he was the ‘choosen one’ and behaving. Empty Wine bottles were scattered around the room but the full ones were placed next to the Manor Harpsichord.   
  
Neither Crystal Exarch or Emet-Selch could be found.   
  
_ Yet _ , she couldn’t deny that there was a feeling of  _ shift _ when she thought about the two mysterious males. Brushing her hair from her head she fixed it as much as she could, straightening her clothes as she stood and began to make her way out of her room.   
  
_ When push came to shove, what  _ **_was_ ** _ Emet-Selch’s goal? Or the Exarch for that matter?... why did it bother her so much that, for the first time in this whole mess. She didn’t have all the pieces? _   
  
Walking out of the Crystal Tower and avoiding the guards Ayla made her way back to her room. She’d make some breakfast before heading back to the group. Pretending the previous night was little more than a fever dream.    
  
Thancred would have her head if he found out she’d spent a peaceful night with Emet-Selch, at the very least.   
  
_ What more am I missing? Lahabrea... and the White Ascian, whatever his name was. Do their previous words line up with Emet-Selch? Is Emet-Selch even telling the truth or is something else happening? How much can I trust him? Or the Exarch? Where do I draw the line? What do they  _ **_want_ ** _? What do I want? Is Zodiark the bad guy or, Hydilin? Or are they both just puppets to a high stakes situation that turned into a bigger and bigger mess?  _ _  
_ _  
_ Pinching the bridge of her nose Ayla waved to the apartments steward as she made her way to her room.  _ Does it have to be  _ **_us_ ** _ or  _ **_them_ ** _?  _ Was her final question as she closed the door to her room. Closing the window quickly and making her way to the small kitchen.   
  


* * *

  
Ayla had never once felt envy for the Crystal Exarch, but standing in the to bight Ocular. Shades over her eyes and Potion mixed coffee in hand she decided.  _ Yeah _ , he had it lucky. Using his hood to block out most of the light- if he wasn’t also wearing sunglasses under the thing.   
  
Emet-Selch was in the corner in a dark bubble of supposed brooding (Ayla knew what he was up to and she was _ jealous _ . Seriously. Fuck them both, avoiding the light so well. Fuck them very much.)   
  
“With the Eulmorians on the move, I believe it is our best bet to find and deal with the last two Lightwarden’s as quickly as possible. Which means... leaving as soon as possible.” Ayla would at least appreciate the look of sorry the Exarch sent her as she realized that would mean entering a  _ literal area of blinding light _ in her current state. At least he was aware of her pain “So if we’re all ready, we should begin setting up a plan of action. I propose leaving Eulmore for last so...”   
  
As they continued to talk Ayla zoned out, so long as she followed and killed the thing that was her job done anyway. Sipping her potion filled coffee she let her eyes wander. Before long falling of Emet-Selch.   
  
The Ascian tilted his head just so, barely visible in his dark bubble but there. Taking another sip of her drink she subtilty mimed falling asleep. Keeping her actions small and quiet so not alert the group Emet-Selch scoffed softly while the Exarch seemed to pause his talk for a moment, Ayla turned her eyes to him to see his shoulders shake just a little and his lips twitch before Y’stola retook his attention.   
  
Looking back at Emet-Selch she just barely caught the manipulation of the darkness forming shadows next to him, the image of what could only be GiGi standing above the other minions on the back of a large pegasus, holding out two wine bottles in victory.   
  
With a badly timed sip Ayla sputtered into a set of coughs, Emet-Selch’s shadow show fading away instantly as attention turned to her, Mini-Miniphila moving to pat her back as she bent over “are you okay Ayla?” the Exarch asked in concern, only barely giving Emet-Selch a glance and getting only the  _ picture _ of Innocence in return.   
  
“F-fine, just. Drank wrong. I'm fine, sorry. Please continue.”   
  


* * *

  
Ayla liked to think she had a lot of patience. That, when push came to shove, she was able to react with grace and calm.   
  
She was considering rebranding herself.   
  
She wasn’t sure if it was the light or the Allag wine, or maybe the mix of potion and coffee which probably hadn’t been a smart idea despite the slight dulling of pain and the sweet sweet feeling of being awake.   
  
But by the time they finally got around to getting the Talos working she was considering saying  _ fuck it _ and just  _ breaking down _ the gate.    
  
It was only Mini-Minphilia’s presence that held her back. The girl, bless her, was going through a lot of shit and some things, like the emotional baggage she and her dumb father were dragging around, couldn’t be solved with punches.    
  
So Ayla behaved. Even if she was  _ visibly _ more ‘fuck you’ to everyone. (So long as she paid the medical bills it’d be fine. She was sure. No one was hurt too badly. Mister-Spying-Spy would be up and about again. In a couple of months).   
  
However, when Rah’jit had the  _ nerve _ to break their cart. She considered if she shouldn’t embrace the whole ‘Warrior of Darkness’ bit for a moment and  _ kill a bitch _ .   
  
“Go! Take her and go! I will deal with him.”   
  
Eyeing Thancred for a moment Ayla nodded,  _ fine, you deal with him. You’re her dad anyway. _ She thought, taking Mini-Min by the wrist and pulling her away. She caught the barest glimpse of Emet-Selch watching from his bubble of dark and  _ wished _ she could make a request of him. But she doubted he’d lift a hand to help Thancred even if she asked.   
  
_ To him, they didn’t even count as life. _   
  


* * *

  
Despite her generally shitty mood, she  _ was _ happy when she opened her eyes after saying a final goodbye to Minphilia, to see her reincarnation,  _ not _ a clone of her anymore. Unconsciously Ayla reacted out, gently smoothing down the girls now strawberry red hair.   
  
Mini-Min leant into the touch for a moment before she gasped “ _ Thancred! _ ”   
  
Nodding Ayla ran with her back to where they’d left him,  _ hopefully, _ he was still alive.   
  


* * *

  
Standing in the side room of the Ocular, Ayla realised she didn’t have much time.   
  
Be this a normal situation, she’d leave the Crystal Tower, probably visit one of the Amaro keepers and meet her friends there.   
  
But she didn’t  _ want _ to do that. Hand curling tight around one of G’raha Tia’s books Ayla closed her eyes, trying to drown out the blinding white for even just a moment.   
  
_ They don’t...  _ **_know_ ** _.  _ Ayla thought to herself.  _ They didn’t have the same Emet-Selch in their head. Sure he was an arse that made a shitty empire and didn’t even class any of them as life but there was...  _ **_something else_ ** _ there. A Emet-Selch she met while drunk as hell and the short glimpse they had of each other. A different face they showed one another. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Even G’raha had been different that night. Softer. Less Crystal Exarch and more  _ **_G’raha_ ** _ , the same foolish cat that had locked himself in the tower and the same foolish cat that tried to kill himself saving her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Somewhere within Emet-Selch, he also believed she could overcome this light.  _   
  
Pushing the book back onto its pile Ayla turned, nodding to Lyra on her way out and gesturing for her to relock the door she made her way deeper into the Crystal Tower, towards the same place the three of them had been just a few days ago.   
  
_ Emet-Selch won’t let down his guard with the Scions around, and I... don’t want to risk hurting him if this doesn’t work _ . She thought, closing doors behind her until she was deep in the Crystal Halls.   
  
“Feo Ul,” she called. Smiling at the faerie when he appeared “this sapling has a request to make,”   
  
“Oh! {Dear Sapling} anything! Just say the word.”   
  
“Emet-Selch invited me to spend some time with him below the waves. I'm not sure where, however. Nor how well I can make my way there alone.”   
  
Feo Ul hummed and hared for a moment, fluttering around her “are you  _ sure _ you don't want to just become king? It would be much easier {my dear}”   
  
Ayla gave the faerie a fond smile, arms curling around herself “I’m sure, I... need to face whatever this is, and confront Emet-Selch properly. No more half words and hidden things.”   
  
“...then, your best bet would be the old bugger. Bismarck could take you anywhere under the sea  _ and _ give you air to breathe.” Feo Ul explained, “the old fae lives in the water a little way from the purple trees. Go visit him and when you get there I’ll come help.”   
  
“Thank you, Feo Ul.”   
  
The red faerie king smiled, coming closer to peak her cheek “anything for {my darling Sapling}”   
  


* * *

  
Sneaking out of the Crystarium was no easy feat. Never mind the fact that the whole place seemed keen on keeping her in bed and resting. She ended up taking the most roundabout paths to get out the gave before mounting and flying straight up and out to avoid the camps.   
  
She tried to keep her gaze away from the skies. Hand curled as her chest as if she could keep the light locked inside that way. She wasn’t sure when her eyes started to water, but she did notice the tears falling down her face.   
  
It didn’t take long for her to reach Bismarck.   
  


* * *

  
In the end, it didn’t take long to reach Emet-Selch chosen hideaway. After some apologies to the sea folk, she killed some things for them, gave them some fresh food and even found their wayward crafter and got his spark back in his creations. Getting some new armour along the way.   
  
Her decision now  _ actually _ insight, the buildings familiar and foreign at the same time Ayla made her way into the abyss, talking to an elevator and finding herself feeling absolutely  _ tiny _ .   
  
Though being treated like a small child or even a baby was nice. It had been a long time since someone treated her so kindly, even ghosts. And many were happy to teach her about their world long since gone.   
  


* * *

Even before she’d met the self-aware ghost, Ayla had a feeling she and Ardbert were cut,  _ quite literally _ , from the same cloth. But confirmation was something else.   
  
They shared a soul, and it was likely that Warriors of Light from the remaining shards shared it as well.    
  
Walking with Ardbert towards the building that, as far as she could tell, would likely bring her to Emet-Selch. Ayla couldn’t help but eye Ardbert. Unlike her, who’s Aether was so drowned in light. His was sure...  _ normal _ , or as normal as it could be. Perhaps with a bit more ‘dark’ Aether clinging to it.    
  
She wondered, as they walked. Still so small in a world of giants, what would happen to them as they continued on... what awaited them? Would they both walk out of this or... would something else happen?   
  
Did Ardbert  _ want _ to continue on? He’d been a spirit, a ghost, lonely and wandering and there but  _ not _ for 100 years now. How much did he want to walk away from this scenario?    
  
_ Sure _ , he was happier now that she was here. They could talk and interact and likely gave Ardbert some kind of anchor. But she wouldn’t, couldn’t, be here forever. Eventually, she had to return home.  _ Eventually, _ she’d have to leave. And then where would Ardbert be?   
  
Would they have to pick? Which one of them died properly?   
  
... _ did she want it to be her? _   
  
As she gained entrance into the building Ayla didn’t know any of the answers to her questions.   
  


* * *

  
Ayla had the sense that Emet-Selch didn’t expect her quite this soon. She’d been wandering the city a while and even now a sense of familiar detachment had lead her to a set of rooms, a study, a lounge, a bed. A sense of  _ hers _ .   
  
Looking out the window from the tall building it was a sense of  _ home _ . Deep in her spirit, her  _ soul _ , like she’d finally found her way back.   
  
It made her stomach twist, with the implications. Long dead Ascians that recognised a part of her and Ardbert. A sense of home, of place. The way she  _ knew _ her way around a city no one but the Ascians could create.   
  
_ Thirteen Ascians, and fourteen chairs. _ _  
_ _  
_ “You came alone,” Emet-Selch said from behind. Despite her surprise as his appeared Ayla didn’t jerk or blink or even twitch.  
  
Heavy stones fell into her stomach, weighing her down like the worst of anchors. She felt  _ sick _ .   
  
“I should hate you,” she said, betrayed none of her heart as she turned “I should  _ hate you _ , for what you’ve done. What you plan to do. So many  _ lives _ you want to end.”   
  
Emet-Selch sighed, hand rubbing his forehead “as I’ve said, it’s not  _ murder _ if I don’t consider you lot strickly  _ living _ . Ergo-”   
  
“ _ I should hate you _ .” Ayla cut off, forcibly taking a step towards him “if you had your way my friends would die. Everyone I love, everyone I’ve worked so hard to protect these last years. Everything I’ve given up. Would be  _ wasted _ . Even  _ I _ would die.”   
  
Emet-Selch’s eyes clouded a little. Like he wanted to rephrase her words but  _ didn’t _ . Because he already  _ knew _ and didn’t think  _ she _ did. Didn’t think she’d  _ accept it _ . “I’m alive.” she told Emet-Selch, standing before him with stones in her gut and her heart twisted to pieces “I’m  _ alive _ , right now. I feel, I think, I see,  _ I love _ . And gods do I  _ hate _ . I am  **_alive_ ** . I have light moving through my veins that  _ burns me _ and I am living despite it. But,  _ but _ ” unconsciously she curled, hands grasping the space over her heart “ **_but I look at you_ ** , I look at this city, I look at that one self-aware ghost and I  _ ache _ . I  _ ache  _ like I’ve already died and I hurt so much more than the light in me right now. I  _ ache _ and it  _ burns _ and I feel like I’ve already lost  _ everything _ that matters to me. Despite knowing  _ knowing knowing  _ **_knowing_ ** they’re still above without even an idea of where I’ve gone. That the only one I should care for down here is somewhere hidden from me again and.”   
  
She didn’t know when she started crying, her voice breaking under the weight of her heart but she continued on “but right now I can barely  _ think _ of G’raha. All I can think is  _ why _ ,  **_why_ ** does it have to be us or you. Why does it have to be  **death** that fixes everything? Why can’t there be another way? A  _ better _ way? Why do I have to  _ fight you _ ?”   
  
“Hero...”   
  
“ _ Shut up! _ ” it was with some amount of peace that Emet-Selch actually did, taking a step back as well “why does it have to be  _ you _ ? Any other Ascian! Any other murderous bastard I could deal with,  _ have _ dealt with. But you?! Why did you have to come?! Why did we have to get drunk and bond and why did I begin to  _ remember _ things I  _ shouldn’t be able to _ . Why can I hear us  _ singing  _ when I close my eyes. why can a ghost long since dead  _ know me _ . Know  _ us _ together. Why it is  _ my heart _ that has to suddenly take the weight of 1000’s of years of grief in just a few days? How could I  _ ever _ survive that Emet-Selch?”   
  
“Hero,” Emet-Selch tried again, when Ayla didn’t continue, only curling tighter as she closed her eyes. Tears dripping down her paling cheeks.   
  
Emet-Selch tried to keep the light from blinding him. It was ironic, to him. The day he’d lost her  _ really _ lost her. She’d been bathed in Light as well. She’d taken thousands of swords of light into her own body. Frozen herself to give Hydlian form. Even now he knew her real body rested in the centre of the ‘mother crystal’. Same as the souls of his kind were trapped within Zodiark.   
  
But now, the day he could get her back. Her she was, still bathed in so much light it  _ hurt _ . Still  _ dying _ .   
  
Only this time, he realized. It wasn’t her body on the line but her  _ soul _ and he felt a cold hand grip his heart. And the sudden feeling of  _ regret _ so great if he gave it form it would probably flood the first in darkness. If he lost her, lost 7 shards of her soul  _ nothing _ he could do would ever get her back.   
  
Though the light he could see her changing, her skin paling. Her hair turning an unnatural white.    
  
_ Oh _ , Emet-Selch thought. With new clarity, _ this was why the Exarch made that plan _ .   
  
The sudden realization that if he didn’t act, she would  _ die _ . Not even her soul left. Just an empty husk.  _ Understanding _ flooded him.   
  
**_He couldn’t let her die_ ** **.**   
  
“Always the hero,” Emet-Selch said, his tone turning cold and cruel. He saw thought the glare of the light her eyes snap open, no longer a deep forest green but one pale green and the other cold silver “ _ always _ the righteous hero. So  _ easy _ you are to play. I admit you surprised me a little. Coming here alone rather than with your little pets I was certainly surprised there...but oh so  _ foolish _ .   
  
“ _ Self-aware ghost _ ? Everything in this city was made by  _ design _ . Everyone brick every being every  _ word _ . Do you think this is your  _ home? _ It’s  _ everyone's _ . This was the  _ start  _ of all. The capital of the star.  _ Everyone _ ,  _ everything _ , started here. You think you  _ belong here _ , that you and I are something  _ special _ ?”   
  
Emet-Selch laughed, cold and cruel and lying through his teeth like he’d been doing for 1000’s of years. Releasing his hold on the aether keeping the Exarch contained.   
  
“ _ How easy you are to trick,  _ **_hero_ ** .”   
  
“ _ Come, let us cast off our masks and show one another our truest selves. _ ”   
  
“ _ Fight me, and save with pathic little world as is your want _ ”   
  
_ Fight me, and let me save  _ **_you_ **   
  
“Ayla!” Emet-Selch tried not to let his heart sway as her vicious hate turned briefly into relief upon the Exarch’s arrival to the rooms. Instead, he focused on his own form, creating the worst, most nightmarish form for himself.   
  
_ If she had to kill a demon to be free. At least he’d make it a good one _ . He thought as beacons flared around his hero. The Exarch warping time and space behind them both.   
  


_ He’d fight to the death if it meant she would live _ .  _ His hero wasn’t the type to lay down after it all. Even if he said it was all lies there was a truth in her soul that couldn’t be denied... even if he died, you’ll save them, won't you? Save our brothers and sisters. Persephone _ .   
  


* * *

  
Ayla would admit if only to herself, she’d believed Emet-Selch to easily. As she fought against I'm, spectres of her alternate selves alongside her. She could taste the bitterness on her tongue.   
  
_ Far too easily, had she believed him _ .   
  
But, to her selfsame defence, when she’d been yelling at him  begging for answers she hadn’t exactly been thinking straight. When he said those things in such a cold and cruel tone it was  _ easier _ to believe him, to believe she’d been tricked, for the Scions to have been right.   
  
It was  _ so much easier _ to believe that Emet-Selch, Hades, was nothing more than a liar.   
  
But his story didn’t match. Even if the city, the people, were by design.  _ He _ didn’t know about Ardbert. That was a secret she’d keep close to herself. If only to spare the difficulty of explaining it.    
  
And Ardbert was a secret because if Emet-Selch  _ could _ see him he would have seen the many times Ardbert pointed his axe at him, or flipped him off. Or generally made himself an amusing nuisance. And she doubted Emet-Selch would let that stand.   
  
Ergo, he had lied, but not about the city. Not about her questions. His words had been designed to goad her into a fight.   
  
And it was the blunt truth that if he was fighting honestly, with his full power. While she was devoid of both blessing of light and overrun with light aether.   
  
She would lose, 7 shards or not. She could  _ lose _ .   
  
And since she was  _ winning _ .    
  
There was only one 

* * *

  
“Ayla,” Ayla sagged at Ardbert’s voice, the 7 shards fading away to the background. Emet-Selch had plunged the room into darkness, no doubt if they continued to ‘fight’ he’d begin some kind of ‘ultimate attack’ forcing her to finish the job.   
  
To bad the act was over with.   
  
Putting her tome away she went as far as to dismiss her fairy, gazing up to Emet-Selch she was about to speak when the darkness shattered, Ayla felt her heart stutter in sudden  _ fear _ greater then she’d felt from any Primal when she saw Thancred with that accursed Ascian killing crystal.   
  
With speed quicker than anything she felt she swapped her weapons to her Dark Knight sword, leaping into the air as Thrancred flung the crystal at Emet-Selch, intercepting it midair she knocked it aside with enough force for it to shatter as the other Scions appeared in their little bubble of darkness   
  
To everyone's surprise, it was Emet-Selch that spoke, his voice echoing a horrified “ **_No_ ** ”   
  
Landing on the edge of the arena Ayla stood “ _ No _ ,” she said, turning “you don't get to run from this Emet-Selch.”   
  
“Hero...”   
  
“ _ Don’t _ start with that Hero shit again.” Ayla cut up, jutting her chin out to the opposing from he’d taken “come down here and  _ talk _ . Our fight seemed to have disrupted a lot of the aether within me. That final stretch did its job. Come down now.”   
  
“Ayla what are you-”   
  
Ayla helped out her hand, silencing Alissie as she watched Emet-Selch. It took some time during which he hovered ominously as if waiting for them to act. But Ayla was putting her foot down.   
  
This ends,  _ today _ .   
  
The darkness began to flake away before shattering completely. Emet-Selch floated down in his Garlian guise. “When did you figure it out?” he asked, almost softly. His eyes softer then she’d ever seen them   
  
“About halfway through,” Ayla said “there are some puzzle pieces you don't have. Once I remembered them it didn’t take long.”   
  
“Ah,” Emet-Selch’s eyes turned to the Scions “how did you get in? It shouldn’t have been possible.”   
  
Alisaie glared “equal could be said for you, how did you steal her from the Crystarium?!”   
  
This time it was Ayla that spoke, a soft “Ah,” escaping her lips   
  
“I didn’t she came to me freely.” Emet-Selch said familiar hatred entering his eye “small pests can leave now.”   
  
“Emet-... no,  _ Hades _ .” Hades’ eyes snapped to hers “...tell me, the truth this time. Am I...?”   
  
“If you don't say it, I can not answer.”   
  
“...” Ayla sighed, rubbing her face “Am I an Ascian?”   
  
The Scions jerked, turning to her in confusion while Emet-Selch’s head lowered just slightly “...No,” he whispered, “Not in the way you define us.”   
  
“ _ Hades _ .” Ayla pleaded softly   
  
“You were our sister.” he continued reluctantly, turning away “more then, to some of us... but once we saved our star, and so few of us remained... We wished to sacrifice the new life of the star. It didn’t even need to be  _ sentient _ just  _ Aether _ . But you, and others, disagreed. You, our 14th Star... created Hydilian.”   
  
Ayla watched Emet-Selch, Hades, walk towards the edge of the circle “I watched you die, or so I thought. So many years ago.” hands folded behind his back, he looked almost detached from his words. But there was a shake to his voice saying he was all to effected by them “you took unto yourself the aether, the soul, the spirit, of 13 others. And with that power summoned  _ her _ . Bathed in light I saw you die.”   
  
“I didn’t think you’d come back. Didn’t think you  _ could _ . I wasn’t sure, either. When we first crossed paths, and again and again after. It wasn’t until we were here that I knew, on the first.”   
  
“If she’s an Ascian, why did Lahabrea try to kill her? Why do all of you?” Alphinaud cut in “I don’t believe it.”   
  
“ _ You _ don't have to.” Hades spat over his shoulder “and can you blame them? To many of my siblings,  _ she _ was the snowflake that started the avalanche. Without her, Hydilian would never have been  _ born _ .”   
  
Ayla stepped forward, arms curling around herself “but, you’re different... You, I. Hythlodaeus. We were different.”   
  
“...we were, once.”   
  
“Hades...” Ayla closed her eyes, she could  _ feel _ her heart twisting itself apart “I...”   
  
“I never blamed you,” Hades cut off, turning “I hurt, so deeply. My heart broke, watching you die. It shattered what little had survived after we lost everyone. And it  _ baffled me _ how you choose the new life over our family. Over Hythlodaeus. But I could never blame you for it. Because I realized quickly there would be no other path for you.  _ Hero _ , always a hero. Where I hold guard over the dead and my families souls. You have always protected life.” Hades’ smile was sad and bitter and resigned “even now, with no real memory of your soul. You’re a hero, the Warrior to save the realm, in every shard.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ayla whispered, falling to her knees as she curled. Gods she wanted to  _ throw up _ and this time it wouldn’t be liquid light “I’m sorry  _ I’m sorry  _ **_I’m sorry_ ** ”   
  
Above her, Hades shook his head “you are but who you are. I, at least, will never fault you for that.”   
  
“You watched me  _ die _ .”   
  
“Per-... Ayla,” Ayla let her head be lifted, opening misted eyes to see Hades “I would have seen you die today, you would have seen me die. That should have happened. But it hasn’t... you stopped that. But all those years ago. Had you not died bathed in light I’d have watched you die anyway, long and slow like poison of the mind. Seeping in and breaking you from the inside. It was never, has never, will never, be your place to watch others die.”   
  
“He's right,” Ayla turned her head, still in Hades hold, to see G’raha equally curled into himself on the sidelines “Ayla you’re...  _ so good _ . Better than any one of us. Everything you touch becomes better. Just your presence, no, just your  _ name _ inspires good and hope.”   
  
Walking forward G’raha continued “just look at what you’ve done in the last few days since arriving on the first. You’ve saved it, all that light  _ gone _ . Without any of us dying. It’s that an achievement?”   
  
“G’raha...” In the corner of her eye, she spotted Ardbert frowning, his arms crossed “...Ardbert?” she questioned softly, moving to sit up.   
  
“Something isn’t right,” Ardbert whispered softly “Ayla you-” Ayla’s brows frowned, watching the spirit's mouth move but no sound coming out. She couldn’t help but gasp, hands flying to her stomach as pain shot through her body in sharp jolts, her vision hazing into black before she knew no more.   
  


* * *

  
“Ayla? Ayla?!” G’raha ran forward, coming to his knees beside her and Hades, his hands moving to steady her shoulders and Hades eyes widened in concern “Ayla what’s wrong?!”   
  
“Her soul!” Ryne shouted, running forward and reaching out “it’s splintering! I knew I wasn’t imagining it- all that light-”   
  
Quicker then anyone could blink Hades had Ayla in his arms, standing he ran from the room, laying the unconscious warrior on the bed he didn’t hesitate to take her wrist in hand, carefully challenging aether into her, balancing her being“reincarnation.” he hissed “ _ do something _ . You have the blessing, even in part.  _ Fix her _ or all of your ‘lives’ are forfeit!”   
  
“I-  _ I don’t _ , I-”   
  
“Ryne, breathe!”   
  
Hades glared at them all “Aether-seer! Walk the child through it!”   
  
The Scions glared at him in return “what right do you have to order us around?!”   
  
“ _ Enough _ ,” G’raha cut in before they could argue more, hand falling on Hades shoulder “Ha-...Emet-Selch, calm down. She means the world of all of us. We will do what we can but yelling and threatening won’t help the matter.”   
  
Hades glared but kept his mouth shut, giving one last threatening look to the group before blocking them out, turning to Ayla. what he wouldn’t give to have Hythlodaeus here. He could keep him calm. He knew souls better as well.  _ He _ could fix her.    
  
He could have.  _ Would have _ in a heartbeat.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ardbert watched the Scions plus Ascian flutter around like jittered butterflies as Ayla’s condition worsened. Ryne did what she could be she couldn’t mend a soul, not the way they needed.   
  
It took embarrassingly long for Emet-Selch to call for Hythlodaeus, putting together that  _ he _ was the self-aware ghost and thus  _ could _ be of some help.   
  
He hadn’t hesitated to rushed the others out of the room until it was just the three of them “that young girl has a talent,” he noted, his language strange but still understandable to his ears. Knowledge of words long buried but not forgotten “but it's unrefined, and not what she needs.”   
  
Hythlodaeus sighed, shaking his head “ _ you _ already know what she needs. But the question is, are you willing?” the gentle giant sat on the bed beside the sleeping warrior.   
  
The bursts of light hadn’t been kind to her, her soul near pieces and her body changed. White porcelain cracks covered her skin in parts, curling up her neck and caressing her cheeks. Her hair unnaturally white and the tips of both hair and ears turning golden. It was a shocking different from what she had been before. So full of life now lay dying. Unable to even fight against it “the souls split by the sundering... those pressed together again, while I don't know how, aren’t  _ truly _ together. They’re but loose pieces of a puzzle in the body. Any large disturbance would send them scattered to the wind again. I saw it in those friends of yours. None of you is truly held together.”   
  
“To save her, we need another piece to bind the others together again.” Hythlodaeus said, gently his masked gaze turned to Ardbert “but I would never ask a part of her to die, and yet. I don’t wish to sit idly by and  _ let _ her die.”   
  
_ One of us has to go _ . Ardbert thought, walking forward to the bedside.  _ And It has to be me _   
  
“You’ve decided?” Hythlodaeus questioned, like Ardbert’s presence moving forward wasn’t enough of an answer, like he could answer anyone other then Ayla anyway.   
  
_ You’re the best of us _ Ardbert thought, reaching out _ you’ve done what I couldn’t do. You’re the  _ **_best_ ** _ of us. And gods I hope you win this. Remember what we need to do. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Remember that we yet still live, in you, around you. There’s more to life then aether. Ayla _   
  
Taking hold of one of her hands Ardbert leant down, his other cupping Ayla’s cheek  _ wake up, and save us all. Hero _ .   
  
The light was blinding as Ardbert pressed his forehead to hers.   
  
In the room, only Hythlodaeus was present to see the flicker of a man giving the last of his life to save another and felt his aether twist.   
  
Wasn’t this a copy of what had happened? Half of them gave their lives to save the others.    
  
And now, before the story was over. 7 more shards would have to give their lives to save Ayla, to save the star.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hythlodaeus left the room once he was sure Ayla was recovering “She will be fine, for now.” he said, moving to stand beside Hades “her soul has been mended, but she won't be out of danger,  _ none of you _ will be out of danger. Until your souls are rejoined completely.” Hades eyes darkened slightly but he said nothing, leaving the Scions to be lectured about souls he instead turned to the bedchamber. Taking a silent vigil over Ayla.   
  
G’raha watched him go, the ache to join strong but he’d listen to Hythlodaeus first. Once they had more pieces of the puzzle... they could figure things out.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> depending on where next update takes the story, and updates after that, I may continue to add more to this. but don't expect much. I mean, I have some idea for the Eden arc. *especially* with Levi. it should be noted I wrote that line before Eden and before I knew what we'd be fighting in Eden and when I realized I *crackled* because it was basically fate.
> 
> So, yes. I might continue this into a 5.0 story side by side, this time with Emet-Selch because fuck canon. (I love the story, this expansion was amazing. but Emet-Selch ;-; come on, he was such a good character. I feel the loss.)
> 
> anyway, that's about all I have. I doubt any of you will even read this part :P o/  
> (Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. comments give me life!)
> 
> oh, small note- the song is an edited English version of this; https://youtu.be/MYTTengRcPc I ended up listening to it a lot while I was writing and I felt the lyrics kinda fit well enough that I could adapt it to the story. it is NOT mine and I'm not 100% sure about it all I know is its a song for Heaven Officials Blessing and its super pretty. I have zero claim to anything about the song!


End file.
